


The Other First Akuma

by Miraculous_mermaid03



Series: Miraculous Tales of Red Beetle and The Panther [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, akumanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_mermaid03/pseuds/Miraculous_mermaid03
Summary: What if Hawkmoth had managed to be a little quicker on his first transformation? Instead of picking up Ivan's frustration, he senses the anxiety of a girl preparing to start another school year as main target of the biggest bully.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Series: Miraculous Tales of Red Beetle and The Panther [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Other First Akuma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661981) by @sparklyaxolotlstudent. 



> Hi everyone! this is just a little fic based off a post I found on tumblr. Sorry this chapter is so short! I do have more than this chapter written so the next update should be soon! I hope you like it!

Many centuries ago, magic jewels known as miraculous came into existence. These miraculous could give the wearer certain abilities from the creatures they were made to honor, and the use of them helped influence people’s opinions of the creatures.  


Of these miraculous, two were more powerful than any of the others, and were needed to balance each other out. These two powerful miraculous were ruled by the god of destruction and the goddess of life. These two, of course, were the miraculous of the ladybug and the black cat.  


In the right hands, these miraculous of the ladybug and the black cat can work together to maintain balance. In the wrong hands, they can magnify destruction and bring an end to all things good in the world. However, that is when they work unified but separate from each other. When they are both wielded by the same person at once, they offer the wearer unspeakable powers. They can grant the wearer a wish, as many as they want until they are satisfied or the world is destroyed.  


That wish is what I want. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Beep beep beep beep!  


Marinette was barely awake and was already fed up with today. She had been thoroughly enjoying her summer break; the extra time had been amazing for planning some new designs and she always felt calmer when she got breaks from her class.  


Today, though, she had to get up earlier than she liked. She had to go to school, and deal with Chloe, and accept another year with everyone else ignoring her to stay out of Chloe’s way.  


She rushed to get ready so that she’d be able to grab breakfast before school, but she seriously considered telling her mom she was sick to try to stay home. She couldn’t tell her mom how much Chloe bothered her, even though her mom knew she was a nuisance, but she wasn’t sure she had the energy to deal with her today. What was she supposed to do? How could she get out of the situation without letting anyone down? She wished she could just go to a different school, or even do classes online so she could focus on her designs. It’s not like she’d miss out on socialization, she didn’t socialize with anyone anyway.  


And of course, the school was just across the road, so she couldn’t really go outside either without potentially facing people she knew.  


Another alarm on her phone let her know it was time to leave. Swearing, but glad she set the extra alarm, Marinette grabbed her book bag and purse and ran toward her trap door. She opened the door and prepared to climb down but--  


“Hello, my sweet child.”  


Marinette froze. She definitely didn’t recognize the voice, and wasn’t sure she liked it. Nonetheless, she felt compelled to listen to it.  


The voice spoke again before she could decide how to respond. “I say my sweet child, but really, we can both see that you are not a child anymore. You are getting older, going to a new school. Despite this, you still face the immature bullies and classmates of your past. You don’t have to anymore, though.  


“My name is Hawkmoth, and I want to help you. I can give you powers to show your classmates that the bully is not the scariest person around. What do you say?”  


Marinette wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to scare anyone, but she found herself struggling to say no. This isn’t what she wanted. Why couldn’t she say no?  


Thankfully, Hawkmoth seemed to sense her unease. Where was he? How was he doing this?  


In an effort to soothe her, he spoke again. “Don’t worry, precious one. No one will be hurt. No one even needs to be scared. Just draw out the ones with the ladybug and black cat jewels and help me get the jewelry that was rightfully mine. Then, everyone will see how amazing you are, and that you aren’t afraid of the bully, and you’ll have as many friends as you want. It will be perfect. What do you say?”  


And so, unsure of what else she could do, Marinette responded.  


“Yes, Hawkmoth.”


End file.
